


The Toughest Decision

by Lykeans



Series: Tangled Cobwebs [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Marvel Universe, Spiders, Superfamily (Marvel), Teenagers, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykeans/pseuds/Lykeans
Summary: Mark Parker has to make the toughest decision of his life, choosing a path he felt that was right for him. The family he knew to love him now breaks apart from the choices he made. His friends, well...what're friends for?





	The Toughest Decision

Mark Parker stands in his room, mask in hand, as he rereads the letter with his alias identification card in the other. It was a vigilante license with a letter of recommendation and congratulations, signed by S.H.I.E.L.D. directer Nick Fury himself. He is now an official super hero.

He frowns and tosses both letter and card on his desk. 

He paces his in room anxious and feeling a bit lost. He gives in and plops on his bed. He glares at the roof like the it had offended him in some way. Charlotte, his mutant spider partner limbs on his chest and just rests there. Mark immediately goes to pet her, gently brushing the hair on her abdomen. "What am I going to tell them Charlotte?" He sighs. "I don't want to disappoint mom or dad but --I don't know. I don't want this!" He looks down at her frowning. "What do you think? Should I tell them?"

Charlotte remains silent but her eyes remain on him. She was in deep thought as well, unsure how to answer the question herself.

"Ugh." He braces Charlotte as he quickly jumps from his bed. He grabs the letter and license, determined. "I'll just tell them!" He opens the door and freezes as he meets face to face with his siblings.

"Hey...Mark..." Benjamin "Benji" Richard Parker nervously greets, caught on sneaking on his brother. With him were May "Mayday" Parker -always on her phone- and Eleanor "Ellie" Preston.

Mark slouches, "Really guys-? I can't have my own privacy anymore?"

"Well," Ellie starts, "We were kind of concerned."

"We saw the letter." May spoke, her eyes still on her phone.

Benji smiles, "Did you get accepted?"

Mark frowns. "I did..."

"Then what's with the long face?"

He sighs. _It's easier if I tell them now_ , he thought. He takes a deep breath, _Just say it Mark. It's like ripping a metaphorical band-aid._  He squares his shoulders and looks at his siblings in the eyes. "I don't want to be a super hero."

The hall remains silent. May lowers her phone, Benji's eyes widen, and Ellie puffs her cheeks. They laugh.

"I'm serious!"

They laugh harder. Benji getting closer to throw his arm around him. "How can you say that when your wearing your costume?" He tugs at the edge of Mark's costume, stretching the spandex to snap it back in place.

Mark looks at his costume, a gift from both his fathers during his twelfth birthday. It had the spider and web design similar to his father's, only it differs in color and style. His has a hood with the symbolic spider mirroring on both sides, separating the web part from the solid color with its legs. The boots and gloves cut off in angles with red markings separating the two segments. The design was beautiful, but the color was questionable as it was in brown and purple, the web and spider markings just being black. Tony had called Mark 'color blind' for ruining a eye catching design with horrifying colors. 

Mark simply chose it because it represents his spider the closest. The very one he carries; Charlotte.

Mark lifts up his mask, looking at the design. The eyes are yellowish orange with black a outline and red markings on the mouth part to represent fangs. He speaks to his siblings, not looking away from his mask. "I chose this design because I wanted to be remembered as my own character and isolated from other 'spider-men'. Like Venom or Carnage." He lowers the mask, closing his eyes. _Here goes nothing_. "I want to be a villain."

 

"Ho-ly shit." May quickly starts texting on her phone. "I'm _so_ telling auntie May." She walks away not saying another word.

Ellie rolls her eyes in turn to shake her head. She glares, "So you wasted a year studying for hero examines just to turn around and say you want to become the bad guy."

"When you say it like that..."

"Stupid. SO --STUPID!" Mark flinches. Ellie takes a deep breath and leaves as well. "You better tell your parents before I do."

"He's your dad too you know."

"Not according to mom and my therapist." She waves. "Later."

Mark looks to his older brother Benji waiting for is reaction. He was glaring at the floor in deep thought. Slowly he removes his arm to pat his back. He walks. "Ben-?"

"Don't." He continues. "I need to think." He goes into the room, nearly slamming it. Mark slouches, his hand going straight to pet Charlotte for comfort. His siblings were disappointed in him. His decision forced the one's he loved away. He could only imagine how his parents would react.

This was the toughest thing he had ever done, but it needs to be done.

He makes his way downstairs, mask, paper, and card still in hand. His thoughts were focused on one thing; his parents. With each step Mark felt a lump growing inside of him, constricting his chest and throat. If he were to speak any time before talking to his parents, he fears the words wouldn't leave, that conflicting morality would stop him from pursuing to what he truly wanted to do. If he stops now, they will be no saying in when he could later on voice his opinions, and forced into positions he was never comfortable with. He has been arguing with himself for months, but now was the time.

He has to tell them. "Dads?"

"Stay on the point! I'm almost there! Stay on the point!" He looks in the living room, spotting his 'dad' Peter Parker playing Overwatch as Wade 'old man' Wilson was bottle feeding baby Gwen. Both are in their civvies. Peter's dressed in regular white cotton shirt and blue jeans, sock clad feet crossed on the couch. Wade was dressed in complete Chinese martial gear made of pure silk, perfect for his sensitive and  _unique_ skin.

"Can we talk?" He swallows heavily.

 **_Die! Die!_ ** _Ugh-!_

 **_Fire in the -_ ** _AH!_

 **_I got you in -_ ** _UWAH!_

**_DEFEAT_ **

Peter groans, tossing the remote on the coffee table and tugging the headset off. "Jerks! All of them!" He tosses his hand in the air, frustrated and red in the face. "I told them to stay on the point!" He waves his hands to the screen, looking at Wade. "Was I not clear? Was I whispering or-or- mumbling?"

Wade smiles, enjoying Peter's frustration. "Articulate."

"And what did they do? They- "

"DADS!" They turn to Mark. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?" Peter smiles at his son. The anger from earlier vanishes as though it never happened, making Mark twitch in awareness. It had always scared Mark how his dad could switch his mood faster than you say 'sorry' when you least expect it. It's worse when he's Spider-man, because he would always cover his emotions with a joke or two, making him even more unreadable and dangerous in certain situations. Good thing his other dad, 'old man' Wade was here, his unstable emotions would always force Peter to act truthfully to what's on his mind.

Wade well...he's another story, but Peter keeps him check when needed. Mark could never get a good read on him no matter how much he tried. "There's something I need to tell you." He brushes his foot against his other leg, running his fingers through his hair, a habit he picked up from his dad. "I don't want to be a hero."

"Well you don't have to be if you don't want. Nobody's forcing you." Peter gets a bit concern, twisting his body on the couch to face his son more. "Is this about your alias? You can always change it."

"No, it's not that." Mark walks further into the living room, standing right in front of his parents. With a deep breath he said the next words, "I want to be a villain."

 

 

Gwen fusses, shoving the bottle from her mouth. Her fussing caused her parents to snap out of their shock and began to express the emotions on his confession. Which to Mark wasn't a good thing. His dad leans back in the sofa, shoulders a bit slouched, brown eyes not leaving his son's. Wade's face contorts to several at the same time he looks around. No doubt having a conversation with his 'boxes'.

Mark stands still, a nervous wreck. _What are they going to say? Are they going to disown me? Send me on my way to juvie and never look back. Will I have to survive the outdoors like the common hobo on the street? Homeless and without a family. I would starve, forced to rob banks and become the world's most wanted. My face would be everywhere with no where to hide until they finally catch me. I'll be sent to super villain prison, the Raft, never to see sunlight again. Will I be able to break out? See the light, only to do it all over again and again and again?_

_Well, maybe it's not that bad...sounds kind of exciting._

Wade hands Gwen to Peter, ripping Mark from his train of thought. He stands to his full height and walks over to him, a stern look on his face. He squares his jaw, hands on his hips. Only his old man could look both intimidating and silly at the same time. "Did you kill anybody?"

Mark hesitates. "No."

"Do you want to kill?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" He shrugs a bit. "Depends on the situation I guess."

"Why?"

This was the hard part, but he was ready. He has been thinking about this for months, debating on the type of life he will make. Of what kind of mark he will leave on the world by ruining the Parker legacy. He had came to terms with himself, three days ago, after he tested of what he really wanted from the world. "I robbed an old lady of her wallet and helped Doctor Doom escape from prison."

"THAT WAS YOU?!?" Peter shouted, making Gwen cry. He bounces her trying to get her to calm down. "What brought this on? Did we make a mistake? Are we not giving you much attention? What have we done for you to -to -commit crimes?!" He throws the towel of his shoulder, ready to burp Gwen.

"Because it felt right!" He snapped. "You know -I've been helping people left and right doing the heroic good of the century! I stopped six robberies, four vehicle heists, two rapes, and put a mutant behind bars in less than a week! But none of them felt as _good_ as robbing that old lady or felt as exciting when I set Doom free!" He breathes, "I get it dad, _I do_! But I can't  stand it! It irritates me! It makes me feel like I literally want to puke!" He rubs his head, breathing to get his thoughts together. His eyes glassy, "I tried to get used to it but I can't. I just can't. I rather watch a building burn full of people than walk an old lady across the street - **metaphorically** speaking. Maybe its just me being a teenager and all...hormones and stuff. Or I'm just psychologically incapable to care. I didn't want to disappoint you guys but --I just want to be myself." He pants. 

"Welp!" Wade crosses his arms. "He got my vote."

"Wade." Peter scolds, continuously patting little Gwen.

"What?" He shrugs. "I'm in the same place as he is! I go out, kill people, make money, then come home to my loving family. Except the second and third one, that's all me. He hasn't killed anyone."

"Yet." Peter's word made them flinch. "And if it comes to that then," he sighs, "then I don't know what I'll do." He gets up from the couch and leaves the living room. "I need time to think."

That was the second time Mark had to hear those words. It devastated him.

"Don't worry kiddo." His old man tries to comfort him. "I'll talk to him. You just...uh...stay out of sight until we call you." He pats him on the shoulder, giving his son a comforting smile. He leaves his side, making his way to chase his partner down.

Mark sighs. "I'll just...go on...patrol then. I guess..." He looks at the letter and hero licensing card in his hand with mask. He folds the letter and places it back in the envelop along with his card. He pockets the envelop then puts on his mask. Charlotte climbs up his chest and clings to the back of his head. He pulls the hood over, completely hiding Charlotte from sight. He leaves the house and takes off into New York City...

 

New York City, the Bronx. A criminal hot spot and furthest away from most vigilantes. There was a building called 'Louis and Ernie's Pizza' across from Mark down below. He was on top of an apartment complex, eating that very same pizza with the money he stole from the old woman. He bought a family size combination, all for himself, and still had a twenty left over with some change. He was on his forth slice when he heard familiar _thiwps_  getting close.

"Sup Miles." He tosses a sausage on the box, watching Charlotte crawl out of his hood to go after the tiny piece of meat.

Miles Morales, the other _new_ Spider-man, lands just in front of the pizza and snatches a slice for himself. "I heard what happened."

Mark rolls his eyes. "May."

"No, it was Nova." He lifts the bottom half of his mask above his nose, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Nova? How?"

Miles swallows his bite. "Short version -Benji told Scarlet, Scarlet told Captain America -Sam not Steve, both Captains talked, Steve told Tony, Tony _complained_ to Fury, Kamala overheard, and she told me and Nova. And we both know what happens when Nova hears gossip." He continues eating his slice, finishing it quickly before he moved on to the next slice.

Mark slams his head against brick. "Everyone knows?"

"Yep."

Mark groans.

Miles hand feeds Charlotte a sausage of his own, eating the rest of the slice in the other hand. "How your parents take it?"

Mark tosses whatever was left of his slice back into the box. "Dad is pissed and I got the old man's 'vote'." He looks up, admiring the clear midday sky. "What do you think?"

Miles shrugs, "It's your decision. It just means I'll have to take you down like all the other bad guys." He pauses in thought. "That has to be weird. Living in a household filled with super heroes."

"My dad is Spider-man and his husband is Deadpool."

"Fair point." He goes for another slice. 

"And May quit being a hero when her...'Madam Web' future-seeing-abilities started kicking in. Said there was too much input."

"Like Daredevil?"

"Worse from what I understand." He picks two sausages off the half eaten slice, he pops one in his mouth and holds the other for Charlotte to eat.

Miles takes a quick look around, "Dude, you got all this food but no drinks." He takes another slice.

"You know I bought this with the money I stole."

Miles pauses in his eating, looking at Mark like he lost his mind.

Mark lifts a brow waiting for his response.

Miles leans closer to Mark and eats with his mouth open, giving an extra smack to all the noise he was making.

Mark laughs.

"Pizza is Switzerland." He continues to eat like normal. "Just be happy I don't take you in for missing soda."

"Yeah, I'll get some next time." They both turn to look over the horizon, a sea of roof tops and outlooks across the smog blue sky. A box of pizza shared with his best crime fighting partner as well as one of his closest friends. From here on out, they will be fighting on different sides. Maybe even each other, but their friendship will forever remain strong.

"I'll miss our team ups." Miles smiles at nothing in particular.

"Me too."

They fist bump...

 

It was hours later when Mark found himself swinging through Manhattan. He was heading over to Stark Industries in hopes he would meet someone there. A very close friend of the family, and the one who carried him to life in this world. His birth mother, Mary Jane Watson.

Whenever Mark needed counsel, he would always go and talk to Mary Jane. Though the woman never saw him as a son, Mark could never stop thinking of her as his mother. Maybe it was the spider within him or just something she had that his father's didn't, he doesn't know. But whenever he felt troubled he would always go to her for advice in personal matters. _Usually she doesn't mind mind me coming over but she's always so busy working for Pepper. I wonder if she heard about-_

"Ah!" Mark gets hit in midair, feeling something solid connect to his back. Whatever hit him, also snapped his web. He was falling, spinning out of control as he tries right himself. In last ditch effort, Mark shoots out a web and hangs on tightly as he bashes against the brick walls, catching the guard rail of a fire escape on the fifth story. He lands on his side tumbling on cement and concrete. "Uunn...What the hell hit me?" He pats the back of his head, checking if Charlotte was unharmed. He looks up to see his very angry and displeased mentor and personal trainer. "Ms. Danvers?"

"That's **Captain Marvel** to you!" She flies down into the alley way, a mean sneer, glowing eyes, and power charged fists ready to strike. "I trained you since you were ten! I taught you how to fight -how to defend yourself! And this is how you repay me?!" She swings-

Mark's spider sense went off! "Shit!" He leaps, dodging a fist well aimed for his head to land on the wall. He goes for him again with another punch. He back flips to dodge -quickly she grabs his leg and tosses him through the wall, breaking brick and wood. He lands roughly on a table, splintering the furniture and shattering glass. The residents in the dinner run screaming, vacating the area. He groans in pain, "Yeah...I'm gonna feel that in the morning." He tries to get up, stumbling...

Captain Marvel walks through the hole in the wall, "That was sloppy even for you." She grabs him by the back of the neck, yanking off his hood. "Hello, Charlotte." She grabs the spider.

Mark grabs her wrist, his fingers digging into her, twisting with all his strength. "Keep...your hands...off...my spider!" He kicks backwards in the woman's stomach, forcing Ms. Danvers to let go. He turns around shooting webs, sticking her hands and legs together. He then pulls her in, placing a strong hi kick squarely against her chin. She stumbles, blood spilling from the side of her mouth, but it wasn't enough to knock her out. He looks for a quick solution and spots past her a dumpster back in the alley way. _I got an idea,_ he thought, _Might not stop her but it'll be totally worth it._

He leaps over Ms. Danvers, pulling the hood back in place, just as she rips out of the webbing. Furious, she wipes the blood off her mouth, "You were always so _reliant_ on that **insect**."

 _SHE.DID.NOT._ Mark glared. "It's better an **insect** than a _**maniacal** _**bitch**." He crouches low to the ground, one hand aimed behind him as the other held him an inch off the floor.

If she was furious before, that was a lie. The energy around her pulses, building up around her like an electric storm. Her hair shifts through the sir, teeth grit tightly as she takes flight. Mark can feel his spider sense screaming at him! He can't help but smile behind the mask, _Wait for it..._  

She flies-

Mark jumps- _thiwp thiwp thiwp_

She's blinded - _thwip thiwp -_ her hands are stuck to something solid. She tries to tear through the webbing, only to lift the dumpster and dump all the garbage on herself. She stops moving after feeling every gooey, slimy, liquid, sticky, and other unimaginable waste touching her body, soaking her costume. The scent of - _ugh_ \- makes her want to throw up. She doesn't even want to know the substance that's touching her mouth, keeping it closed.

_Thwip Thwip_

Mark webs Ms. Danvers knees and yanks, forcing her onto the ground and in the middle of pile of waste. As she falls the dumpster spills the rest of the garbage, burring the woman in filth. "I think you need a time out Ms. Danvers." He pats the bin. "But knowing you, your personality can kind of stiiii- no stop! No more jokes Mark, that's a Spider-man thing." He shoots out a web and takes off. "I need a new identity."

" _ **MAAAAAARK** **!**_ " Carol Danvers shouts from within the garbage, trying to fly blindly with the dumpster still attached to her hands. "COME BACK HERE!" Hearing the woman calling him out, made him swing faster he thought possible...

 

It takes him only five minutes to reach the building, the STARK Industries logo in holographic form and standing ten stories tall -give or take a secret basement or three. He lands at the front doors past the gates, waving to the guards; they nod to him seeing him as a regular. He rushes through he building waving to the front desk, "Heya Mrs. Rhodes! Can you buzz me in?"

Carlia Rhodes, James Rhodes the 'Iron Patriot's' daughter, doesn't look up from her desk knowing well who the youth was. "No running in the lobby!"

Mark stops running and slows into a fast walk. "Yes, Mrs. Rhodes!"

"I'll let MJ know you're coming."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rhodes."

She smiles as she presses the holographic switch that opens the elevators. Mark takes the elevator up to the top floor, bouncing on his toes as he waits impatiently to get to his floor. The door opens, but not to his floor. An old man walks in, a cane in hand.

Mark's eyes opens wide, "Woah! You're Stan Lee! Agent Stan Lee of S.H.E.I.L.D.!"

The man puts a finger over his mouth. "I'm undercover kid."

"Oh, right -sorry." They stand in slight awkward silence.

"Heard you wanted to leave the super hero business." He speaks in hushed tones.

Mark groans. 

"Don't sweat it kid. I'm not judging." He looks a bit in Mark's direction, "Sometimes a hero is as important as the villain. If there's no villains, who's to say there be heroes? If there wasn't some evil super top secret agenda I would be out of the job."

"That's...I never thought of it like that."

"And the stuff you pulled off -color me impressed."

"Are you...complimenting me? I freed Doctor Doom."

"Kid I've been on this job for most of my life, call it a hobby, and seen things that left me baffled for years but what I saw --had me wanting me pull out a bag of popcorn, sit back, and watch the entire thing all over again." The door opens, "This is my stop. Nice talking to ya kid." He walks out.

"You too Mr. ...uh..."

"Professor James Edison." He holds up the identification card for reference, his picture and security clearance labeled on the laminated rectangle.

" _Edison_ , seriously?"

He shrugs, "I didn't pick the name." The last thing he saw was the agent saluting to him.

He solutes back, "So cool." The doors close...

The doors open again, this time to the top floor lobby. Everything in there spoke both 'STARK' and 'Today's Future' with all the holographic show casings and television playing Fox News Live. The rest was just expensive lavish furnishings with plants and small water fountain in the corner with advertisement of clean energy STARK Industries was creating for 'Today's Future'. The walls and floor made of fine polished wood as the ceiling was kept white. The secretary's desk just outside the boss's office and next to the meeting room with a glass wall separating it from the lobby.

Mary Jane wasn't there, so she was most likely in the office. Mark stands around to wait for her, his eyes wander until it lands of the television. Fox News Live displays pictures of Spider-man being a menace. _Good 'ol James Jonah Jameson -how dad tolerated you is baffling,_  Mark scoffs.The live feed cuts off to Doctor Doom walking out of the prison and another person not far behind, their figure blurred at which the footage couldn't catch up with the mysterious person's speed. The video then freeze frames as a red circle appears to highlight webbing on walls.

{The picture zooms out, miniaturized in the upper corner as Jameson shouts. "You see-! It was Spider-man who set Doom lose! Now they're both out to terrorizing innocent civilians and wreaking havoc on New York City streets! Will we be free from this criminal, or will the government finally step in and TAKE.HIM.OUT!"}

{The camera pans over towards the young man sitting next to him. "Thank You JJ. And now we move with Stacey Mailo, interviewing Tony Stark also famously known as Iron Man, one of the original founders of the Avengers, on his opinion about this _crazy_ turn of events. Stacey."}

"Crap." Mark groans.

"Mark?" Mary Jane walks out with Pepper Pots, both looking at the teen. "What are you doing here?"

{"So Mr. Stark..."}

All three turn to the television.

{"...tell me what do you know _or think_ had happen at the Raft."}

{"Well Stacey -can I call you Stacey?" Tony Stark was dressed from top to bottom in black clothing, a well placed tie and thick vest to cover the glow of the ark reactor.}

{"You may."}

{"First, I like to go on record that 'Raft' is a horrible name for a prison, especially one that is designed to hold powerful beings --that said I would also like to go on another record stating their is _no real_ political term for," He waves his hands, "said beings, whether they be mutant, inhuman, very smart individuals, or beings not from our planet. So lets just stick to calling them what they are now -fugitives. Now, to go on what _I_ _know_ \--I have no clue." He shrugs. "To what _I think_ had happened, is that --we underestimated Doom and his resources. From that- we learn from our mistakes."}

{Stacey leans in closer, crossing her shaven legs. The blue dress hiking up to what was probably past appropriate for television. "So you haven't heard about the notion --the probability that Spider-man has a hand in this?"}

{Tony Stark stares with a blank plastic face.}

Mark already can tell what was on his mind. The idea makes him flinch and huddle inside himself.

{He gives a soft smile. "There have been plenty of accusations of heroes doing horrible things in the past --all within reason of course. It could be mind control, a threat to a love one, revealing a secret identity --many possibilities. Life isn't easy for a hero. We face constant challenges beyond what we usually face in everyday life. This figure can also be a villain aiming to _look like_ Spider-man --it could be another symbiote for all we know."}

{" -But if it was Spider-man?"}

Mark can tell Tony was struggling with his smile.

{"You're asking if my son has anything to do with this?"}

{"Not -the _original_ Spider-man, maybe one of his protégés? Your grandsons _maybe_?"}

{"Well I can assure you _Ms. Mailo_ if that _ever_ were to happen I would be very - _very_ disappointed. That I -personally, will rectify the problem  immediately."}

{"Thank you for your time Mr. Stark. Back to you Willis." The camera switches back to the anchorman.}

A phones rings, the song 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath chimes through some sort of fabric. Mark turns to Pepper, watching the amusement on her face. "That will be him right now." She takes out her phone answers the call. "I saw the interview."

Mark turns to leave-

"Stay right where you are." Pepper commanded. "No, I meant Mark." There was shouting. Pepper rolls her eyes, "I don't know, why don't you ask him?" She holds the phone out to Mark.

Mark takes the phone, "Hello?"

"The tower -now, and not one minute later." He hangs up.

Mark gives the phone back to Pepper. "I gotta go. Thanks Ms. Potts." He nods to Mary Jane, "Mom."

"Take the roof kid. Down the left hall, second door to your right." Mary informs him. Mark rushes down the hall, making his way to the roof...

 

He lands on the Avengers balcony, releasing the webbing from his hand. He cautiously walks inside, bypassing the sliding glass doors and instantly feeling an amount of dread seeping into his mind, knowing he was far more than the usual trouble he gets into. Waiting for him was 'grandpa' Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark-Rogers and 'gramps' Steven Grant 'Steve' Rogers-Stark, both in the living quarters with emotions on their faces that can only be of anger and frustration; Tony just being of pure anger. Steve was behind the bar fixing a drink, pouring orange juice with Sprite soda and Vodka in a silver cylinder. Tony was leaning against the bar, fingers tapping and leg bouncing -agitated. They were both in civilian clothing, Steve in his work out clothes and Tony in his suit with tie missing and coat undone, leaving full view of the blue glow of his ark reactor.

The entire floor was empty, except for them. Meaning, Tony wanted the floor to himself without the other Avengers interfering. This was personal.

The closer Mark stepped the more livid Tony had become. It was as though all his resentment and anger was bottled up for this one moment. "Sit down." He was using that voice, the very same one he uses when he couldn't contain his emotions much longer; demanding, a subtle warning, and menacing. It was the tone a parent would use against their child, a hidden ' _or else_...' always tucked within their silence.

It scares Mark to the point of obedience with no hesitation. He sits on the closest sofa facing both his grandparents.

Steve silently pours two glass cups. It was definitely not good when he was drinking as well. Tony snatches the glass, ice clanking and liquid spilling, downing the drink in two swallows. He sets it down just as he picks it up, the glass harshly meeting the marble counters.

 _Here it comes_...Mark closes in on himself, scrunching his shoulders and legs in position to leap out of the chair.

Tony walks over, slowly, like he was pacing. He steps precise, heel then toe, loud enough for the ears to know the actions were deliberate. He was focus and ready to lash, but something within him was keeping that from happening. He makes eye contact, blue eyes meeting mask. "Take it off."

Mark pulls down the hood to his costume. Charlotte crawls around to stick to his chest. From underneath the chin, Mark pulls off the mask. His hair sticks up in all directions, sweat glistening his pale skin from the hard work of getting to the tower. Now, lighter blue eyes meet darker ones nervously.

Tony crosses his arms, legs spread at shoulders' width, and his expression harden with brows furrowing as he looks down at his grandson. "Why?"

Mark takes a calming deep breath, feeling the intimidation tingling up his spine. It leaves him light headed. "I wanted to do it." He swallows, his throat feeling constricted. "Because I felt like it." Not even he felt the answer was justifiable.

"Have you any idea of _what_ you done?" Tony tilts his head a bit to the side. To someone else, the action would seem Tony was curious. But to those who knew him well, it was an indication the man was trying  really hard not to shout. Mark could feel his mouth going dry as the words flow though Tony's mouth. "Of _what_ this could mean to the public --not only for  you but also your _friends_ , your _family_? Do you have any idea the hardship _Steve and I_ have to go through to make sure _something_ like _this_ NEVER happens? Of the consequences -not just for you," he points, "but the other heroes out there?"

"You place everyone in danger." Steve's voice echoes from the bar, coming off like a regrettable conscience.

"You have just about undone _everything_ we had worked hard for," Tony wants to snap, he's ready to do it, "all because you _felt like it_?" 

 _Yeah_ , Mark thought, _I think I could've answered that better_. "Yes." Tony takes two steps -Marks spider sense goes off- !

"Tony-don't!" Steve shouts.

Tony stops. A closed fist...shaking. He turns on a dime, pacing. He's taking deep breathes, rubbing his face, ruffling his hair -just moving back and forth. He stops, hands on his hips. He laughs, "I was just about to hurt my grandson." He grabs the bridge of his nose, "I was about to become worse than my father." He exhales, pointing at Mark. "You...are...something else." He continues to pace, but at a much slower speed.

Steve pour another drink. "Does Peter know?"

Tony stops.

Mark tugs the edge of his glove. "Yes." His hands find Charlotte, gently starts to fiddle with her legs. 

Tony looks at him, "Then what are you doing about?"

Mark looks to the floor, "Dad is thinking about it and the old man told me be scarce."

Steve shakes his head.

Tony puts his hands in his pockets. "I want you...to change."

Mark looks up. "What?"

"You heard me. Go," he points to the double doors leading out into the hall, "out into one of the rooms and change out of your suit. Go -now."

Mark gets up.

"Leave Charlotte here."

Mark reluctantly turns around. He places Charlotte on the sofa and then leaves the room. With each step away from Charlotte, Mark's spider senses goes hay wire, tangling his mind in chaos. He nearly bumps into doors and trips over his own feet. He's forced to use the wall to guide him to one of the rooms, dragging his feet as hands slides across the surface. This was punishment, and Mark knew it. His grandfathers knew Mark can't go far without Charlotte; his sense of direction and balance becomes lost to him, unbecoming with each step away. Yet the distance is within reasonable boundaries, it has been tested before. He has always kept in mind that it is past fifteen yards when his senses will start to kill him, and compared to that this was nothing.

Without Charlotte, he literally can't survive.

The irony.

Mark struggles opening the door, flipping the light on as he fell through. He crawls on his hands and knees, shuffling through dresser and drawer for clothes that can probably fit him. He finds a pair of sweats and a wife beater, no shoes or socks. Regardless, he changes out of his costume and into some civvies. It was a tiring and enduring process, body struggling to follow mental directions. Yet Mark pushes through, costume folded in a pile and civilian work out clothes on. Now, it was time to leave...

Mark walks back into the living area, his steps coming into balance the closer he gets to Charlotte. He stands next to the sofa she was on, costume in arms.

"Give it." Tony sticks out his hand, only to stop. "Huh..?" His hands were shaking. He retracts his hand. "Steve can you -uh- come here."

Steve walks around the counter, looking at Tony in an odd way. "You alright?"

Mark looks questionably at his grandpa.

Tony exhales, "Yeah, just...I can't take it from Mark." Tony starts to panic. "I can't -I can't - **trust** my own grandson." It was his phobia. He has a fear, a fear built on the belief of which things handed to him will only end in the worst of ways, and with lives lost. It stuck with him for years, before Mark was even born, and had not once left. He can only take things from those he trust the most, those being his family and closest of friends. Yet, that no longer seems to be true as he can't take anything from his grandson. Tony walks away, heading to the bar, staring at his hand. 

Steve takes Mark's costume, a solemn look on his face. 

Mark sticks his arm out, Charlotte leaps onto his arm. She crawls up to his shoulders, Mark putting his hands in is pockets.

Steve sets the costume on the table. "Friday, can you get the car pulled around."

 **|Or course, Captain husband. The vehicle will be park in front of the tower in two minutes.|** Friday, Tony Stark's AI, voice comes from the ceiling.

Steve squares his jaw, "When are you going to change that?"

Tony picks up the glass, "Never." He gulps it down. He turns around, leaning against the bar. He sets the glass upside down on the marble counter. "Mark, I will be taking the suit. And you won't get it back -ever."

Mark shrugs. "It won't stop me from using my powers."

"Do you want me to? Sass me again and I'll- "

"Tony!" Steve shakes his head, giving him a look. It was the look he uses when someone was going too far.

"You take over then! I don't see you doing anything." He waves his arms around, angry, "All you've been doing is standing there -completely void of the situation!"

"-I'll handle it!" Steve turns to Mark, his arms crossed. It was the same, just like his old man -Wade. Feet at shoulder's length, muscles flexed, eyes piercing... If he hadn't known about his grandfathers' history, he would've thought Wade inherited that look. "So you really want to become a villain? Hurt innocent people, destruction of property, ruining lives to gain benefit -all for what? Cheap thrills? Adrenaline rush? What is it?"

Mark pets Charlotte, he was nervous again. "It never felt right...helping people."

" _It never felt right_..." Tony quoted. He taps his fingers on the marble counter. "How's that possible? Are you so emotionally inept on a moral basis that you _can't_ feel things? Or are are you just so psychologically damaged that can't --think what you are doing?!"

"Tony- "

"Don't _Tony_ me Steve." He gets away from the bar, finger jabbing at Mark. "This was intentional - is intentional --and I'm not going to stand off to the side and act like none of this is happening!" He opens his mouth, closes it, then slowly opens it again. "You... made your choice. You are dead to me-

"Tony-

"You are not my grandson-

"TONY-

"And I never want to see you again-

" _TONY_ -

"Shut up Steven. GET.OUT!"

Mark turns to leave out the front door. He stops, one hand on the door handle, "I never wanted your acceptance, or your pity -not even your acknowledgement. I just wanted my family. I didn't want to lose you guys..." He turns back to look at his grandparents one last time. "Dad told me about the... I won't tell anyone." He leaves.

As Mark waits for the elevator, he hears glass breaking. His grandfather -Stark, no doubt thrown his glass at something pricey.

He could always afford to replace it.

He gets out to the doors of the building and walks to the AI driven vehicle in the driveway. He opens the car door, one bare foot in the door-

"Hey kid!"

Mark looks up to see Nova flying down. He lands just before Mark. "I -uh- heard what happened."

Mark frowns, "Are here you to gossip about that as well?"

"No- ! No. I wanted to say --I'm sorry. I didn't know it would end up like that." He moves to one leg then the other, arms crossing from the guilt he felt. "I didn't think Stark would disown his own kid -ya know. Upset yeah, but- "

"I'm fine with it."

"What?" Nova's arms drop, eyes wide.

"Honestly, I thought it would be worse." He shrugs. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. 

"Worse? Like how?" He narrows his eyes, a brow raised.

"Blame dad for one, force both parents to cut ties, and- he actually threatened to take my powers away." Mark's eyebrows furrowed, eyes darting to Charlotte. "He could've simply taken her..."

"Dude -I don't think Tony is capable of murder."

Mark huffs, "Then you never seen him at his angriest. It makes gramps want to run and hide in a corner, not to mention anger gets him thinking faster." Nova cringes at the thought. "Yeah, that bad."

"So we're cool?"

Mark smirks, "Yeah we're cool. Well... as cool as a super villain and vigilante can be."

"Dude, we are _so_ gonna be rivals!"

"The best!" They fist bump. Mark then had a funny idea, "Hey, I bumped into Ms. Danvers today."

"Oh yeah, what happened?"

Mark smiles, "Get in -I'll tell you on the way home." Nova rushes to the other side of the car and gets in. Both car doors close...

 

In Queens. The car stops in front the Parker household. Mark opens the car door laughing, "...So she had this thing on her back the entire mission and not once did anyone mentioned it!" He opens a can of soda, sipping the carbonated drink.

Nova laughs, "How do you get away with these things? My pranks could never come close."

Mark wipes his mouth, "That's because," he burps, "I'm more handsome."

"Whatever -! I'd believe that, if you _had_ a relationship." He closes the car door.

Mark closes the car door on his side, watching the AI driven vehicle take off. "Who said I didn't have one?"

"Uh- your sister." Nova floats next to Mark as he walks up the pathway. "We share everything."

"Is that why she's always on her phone?"

"And you're not?"

"No, the wavelengths electronics give off kind of interferes with the connection Charlotte and I share." He pours some soda on finger. He holds up his soda finger to Charlotte, letting the spider drink some of the grape flavor sugar water. It always had been a thing of sharing when it came between them. What he eats, she eats as well. "It like- forces a delayed echo or something of the like."

"That sounds serious. You should totally go talk to Doctor Banner about that."

They stop at he front door. Mark Takes back his hand from Charlotte and holds it out towards Nova, "Yeah, that's if he isn't angry about me being a bad guy."

Nova grabs his hand and pulls Mark into a have hug. "I vouch for you -Later M&Ms."

Mark leans out of the hug, "Oh my God," he releases Nova. "Who told you about  _that_?"

Nova flies away, "I promised to secrecy! Later!"

Mark waves, watching Nova fly off into the distance. He turns around to face the front door. He sighs, "Great...I left my keys in the costume." He looks around the neighborhood, looking out for any onlookers. Seeing no one, he goes around the house and leaps over the fence, landing in the backyard. He follows the concrete path, tossing his empty can into the garbage can, as bare feet slaps against warm rock. He stops at the glass back doors, sliding them open. Walking in, he slides the door close behind him. 

"Was that Nova?" Mark looks at his dad. Peter was standing in the kitchen doorway with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

The orange drink and question places Mark's mind instantly back at the Avengers tower. He feels a bit guilty. "Yeah, we're just catching up."

 

Peter smiles at his son. "So..." His finger taps against the glass. "Your father and I had a _long_ talk."

"Okay."

"We're going to set up some rules." He exhales, "It wasn't easy -it's not. I'm still against... _this_ , BUT I'm willing to meet you half way."

This was good news. Very good news compared to the nerve wracking adventure he had today. "Okay? What is it?"

Peter has a small smile on his face. "For starters, as long as you live under my roof you will obey the rules. Otherwise, your father will send you over to Sabertooth."

"Wolverine's brother?"

"Yes."

Mark nods, crossing his arms. "Okay."

"...Okay. Rule number one- no bringing work to home, that includes secrets, identities, plans, stolen money, and whatever your criminal master mind is capable of. This household will be a neutral zone. A complete Switzerland." Mark smiles, remembering the conversation he had with Miles earlier. "Rule number two; family comes first, so I don't want to see any fighting unless you're training. If you do want to fight, take it outside and far away from the house. Rule number three; you are to place your normal life over your villainous one. This includes curfews-

Mark such his teeth and roles his eyes.

"Hey - I'm not done! Curfew is ten o'clock. If you're not here you're grounded. And if you don't like being grounded, you're going to Sabertooth's."

"But dad- "

"I mean it. I don't care if you're in the middle of a hostage situation, or the planet is about to implode, or out in space --you just get your butt home! It is your _responsibility_ to get things done and on time."

Mark rolls his eyes, " _With great power comes great responsibility_ -?"

"Exactly! You are to go to school and graduate high school. After that, you out on your own. Rule number four; always call in first before you invite someone. Rule number five is simple; no killing."

"No killing-? But I didn't even- "

"Ah-ah-ah, not another word. All the other rules may have some leeways, but number five is final. If yous kill anyone -good or bad- I'm turning you i myself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, but dad- "

"No. Your father may kill people, but I don't want you to do it. When you get your own place, or hide out, then you can do whatever you want, but not under my roof. Am I understood?"

"Yes dad."

Peter crosses his arms. "Repeat them."

Mark licks his lips, "One, no bringing work home. Two, family first. Three, home is neutral zone. Four, always call before I invite someone over. Five, no killing until I move out."

"Good." He ruffles his son's hair. "You stink. Go clean up."

Mark playfully swats at his father's hand. "'Kay, love you dad."

"Love you too M&Ms." Peter goes back into the kitchen. "Don't wake your sister."

"Okay." Mark goes up stairs as silently as he could to take a shower. A smile plays on his face as a single thought kept growing in his mind, _This was the best decision I have ever made!_

 


End file.
